Cabin Fever
by ibuypeetasbread
Summary: Emma Swan left her office job in search of adventure as is quickly hired as an Air Hostess. Having never left America before she sets out on a flight of 'Mile High' education. That education starting with meeting her irresistible but infuriating partner Killian Jones. SMUT / FLUFF / ANGST / LOVE IN THE SKIES
1. Chapter 1

_**I suddenly had an idea for a fic today so I simply just had to write it down! I have most of the plot sorted and a couple of the chapters already written and waiting to go! I really love this idea and the words kinda wrote themselves so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE enjoy this captain swan loveliness, it will include angst and fluff and importantly smut!. Who doesn't want to read about wannabe pilot captain Killian like srsly!?**_

_**Fav, Follow and ENJOY! :)**_

Emma Swan adjusted her tiny blue and white beret whilst being careful not to mess up her immaculately styled curled blonde hair, assessing herself in the smeary restroom mirror.

I am a sexy, smart and confident woman, _I can do this_, she whispered to herself_._ New shirt (fucking expensive), new black heels (even more fucking expensive), severe looking black pencil skirt all finished off with her navy blue and white blazer. Check, check and check, she smiled in the mirror mentally assessing herself.

She rummaged through her bag searching for her red lipstick. Normally she wouldn't feel this fucking nervous, but it was her first day at work. Her new job, a new start. She simply had to make a great first impression, and do it for herself; she did deserve it after all. Pulling out her lipstick and pouting her soft pink lips she spread the red makeup across her mouth in an accurate smear.

It wasn't have meant to happen like though, she actually wasn't meant to be here for another couple of months but she got a call the night before telling her she'd got the job. She won't deny that she screamed and cried and actually got quite carried away but that might have been the fact she was helping her sister through a break up and had consumed quite a lot of white wine, and those shots, they probably didn't help either.

She swiftly looked up again at the mirror spying a stray fibre on her crisp linen shirt. Meticulous as she was, the blonde yanked the thread and to her dismay the shirt gaze a firm ripping sound.

'Shit.' She cried, looking closer in the mirror to inspect the damage.

Her new shirt was fucking torn all the way up to her waist. My fucking luck she internally cursed, looking around the restroom for a quick solution to her problem.

'Keep it together Swan.' She whispered, fiddling with the now stray thread in her hand. Her heart beating faster than normal. She had allocated 0 minutes of time to sort out problems and she didn't have time for this, especially today.

Air hostessing.

That's what she applied for all those months ago. It was after Mary Margret's friend Belle had come stay with them for a few nights in Boston, Emma barely knew her but by the end of the week she had come to desperately envy the brunettes job. She talked about flying all over the world, seeing landmarks, meeting new people, reading new books. She even had a fucking slideshow which she proudly presented one evening of her trips around the world. Paris being her favourite. The noises and the smells just leaped off the screen, it all seemed so vivid but so far, far out of reach for a girl like her.

On the last night of Belle's stay Emma came into the guest bedroom and asked her how. She didn't even know she wanted a career move, but she was 24, she'd been to college, gotten a job in an office but hadn't seen any of the world apart from the grey skies and backlit alleys of downtown Boston. She was oblivious to the fact that she could be part of another culture and experience something. And it was in that moment during the slideshow where (somehow don't ask me how) music started playing, it was foreign and new, exotic and just seemed to connect with her. That's what she realised she needed: adventure.

She'd applied as soon as Belle left with her small packed suitcase, being dropped off at the airport boarding a flight to China the very same day. Emma sat in the car with Mary Margret the car playing some new crap that was popular but the exotic music stay stuck into her head. She couldn't get it out; she didn't want to get it out.

It was only a matter of time before Once upon an airways called her back; her interview going down well (apart from a small slip up over her qualifications – who's going to know she doesn't speak mandarin – seriously?!) and she was called back. After two months of silence she'd lost hope, two months passed without a single call, a single brush off email, a single 'you lied about mandarin you idiot'.

Life went back to normal, the exotic music being shoved out of her head, along with her vast expanding collection of travel brochures. All discarded. All she did now was stalk Belle's facebook profile, longingly, she didn't mean to but she grew to hate that bitch. Smug and pretentious. Even writing a status in – you guessed it -_ fucking mandarin _whilst posing under a brightly coloured Chinese temple.

But last night she got the call, and suddenly she was here. In a state of complete disaster in the women's fucking restrooms at Boston international airport, trying to hide the perfectly obvious seam rip of really expensive linen.

Deciding she couldn't do anything in the restroom, the blonde set out to look for a clothing shop with something that may be mildly close to the shirt she originally bought. Her phone flashed brightly with the time – 4:18pm. Fuck, she had fifteen minutes before boarding. Her heart started beating harder than before and she sped across the hall of shops.

Candy store, after candy store, after candy store. Where are the fucking clothes shops around here? She could not be the only person ever to have a last minute outfit disaster. Her new heels pressing against the backs of her feet as she walked, the red blisters just dying to make an appearance, her hair suddenly becoming more flab than fab as the curls started to unravel down her shoulders, her nostrils starting to flare with sparking anger.

Her eyes suddenly stuck out a clothes shop at the other end of the terminal lounge. Gasping for breath she picked up the pace, her heels clicking against the hard floor, she will make it to the shop if it fucking kills her.

In all her hurry she starts to push through people, accidently nudging shoulders and trying not to wheel over a little child's food, a bead of swat starting to appear on her pale forehead. I will not be beaten by a _bloody linen shirt_.

Suddenly she felt a hot sensation fly across her chest. Leaping back in total shock she looked down at her front. Beige coloured coffee soaking directly though everything, dripping in her hair, down her ruined shirt, onto her skirt. Her green eyes grew in size, her mouth flared at the ends, looking up at the person who held the cup. Her hands tensed up as they formed fists.

'Are you _fucking kidding_ me?' She retorted, shaking her hands rid of brown drips.

The culprit, a man of about 6'. From the back Emma could distinguish messy dark brown hair, on his bottom half he wore jet black pants and he wheeled a stupid looking black suitcase printed with an immature looking parrot on it. (A bird with rainbow colours, like are you kidding me). He was already walking off in the opposite direction, carelessly tossing his empty cup into a stray bin as he went.

'So you can aim and throw it in a bin one meter away, but you can't keep your drink in it's fucking container.' She shouted in the direction of the direction of the man, barely containing her anger.

With no response she began to assess her situation. There was no doubt about it with 10 minutes to go before boarding she was completely fucked. How could she do what had taken her two hours to do this morning in 10 pacing minutes. She rubbed her temples in desperation, her head pounding with anxiety. Just not meant to be.

'Hey, I just saw what happened to you back there.' Emma looked up, only just catching what the voice said. 'That was totally out of order if you need back up.' The voice laughed, it was sweet and feminine.

Her eyes looked upon a girl about her age, dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, like herself a strip of ruby red slashed across her lips.

'I'm Ruby.' She smiled. Emma assessed her further and saw she was wearing the same navy blue and white blazer.

'You..you.' Her hands pointed at her chest. 'Emma.' She quickly added.

'Yes!' She giggled and held her blazer collar. 'We're on the same crew.' She smiled 'Or I guess so.'

Emma looked at her crisp white shirt, envious. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered about her beige damp disaster, waving her hands trying to cover up the mess.

'If you're freaking out about the shirt.' She paused assessing the obvious damage. 'Don't, I've got spares in my suitcase.'

Emma stared at her in disbelief. 'You're serious!' Her voice grew higher.

'Yes.' The brunette squealed in delight. 'I always carry spares, never know what's going to happen before the flight you know, can count on assholes like that.' She gestures in the other direction. 'fucking up everything.' Bending down in the middle of the terminal and unzipping her electric red suitcase she gets out a white shirt. Handing it to Emma she touches her shoulder.

'You're a lifesaver.' Emma beamed 'I would hug you but-'

Ruby laughed tossing her brown hair back. 'Don't worry I get it.' She picked up her suitcase, 'Now let's go to the terminal, we've both got a flight to catch!'

Sometime later Emma was feeling in a slightly better positon, Ruby's white shirt was on, her blazer was clean of any previous hot beverages and her new friend had magically managed to re style her hair into a bouncy ponytail.

The terminal was buzzing with activity, her first flight being one to Madrid, many families were huddled together, children were playing with the free colouring pencils, and couples were flicking through brochures planning the final details of their holiday. She sat back in happiness, her stomach finally filling with a good kind of butterflies.

'Exciting isn't it.' Ruby sighed, flicking through a magazine. Her eyes lit with joy.

Emma didn't say anything but smiled back taking in the atmosphere. Ruby had told her all about how she had been serving the airline for just under a year, how she had been to 40 different countries and was still counting. She even had a tattoo on her back of a world map, after visiting each country she got it filled in with black ink.

'Ruby!' Another girl's voice boomed towards them, Ruby stood up quickly and embraced the blonde girl in a warm hug.

'Emma meet Ashleigh, Ashleigh meet Emma.' She smiled pulling away from the hug. 'Emma is new today and she's joining the crew.' She squealed with excitement.

'Hi Emma.' She looked towards Ruby 'I hope you're good with dealing with over enthusiastic individuals.' Her fingers pointed towards her as she opened her mouth and pulled a stupid face. 'You're going to need it with this bundle of fun, let me tell you, don't ever assigned as her partner on a long haul flight. Ruby hits her playfully on the shoulder as they both laugh. 'Going to England with this one was a whole heap of fun.'

They all laughed as the loudspeaker chanted for the first time.

TERMINAL 23 NOW CLOSING. 5 MINUTES UNTIL BOARDING.

Emma felt like all of this morning's chaos was now behind her, she was slowly starting to forget about the idiot with the coffee and the shirt ripping, and looking forward to starting her job, serving snacks and ushering people to their seats.

She was bought out of her gaze by Ashleigh who quickly whispered in her ear. 'Regina is coming.'

Before Emma had a chance to question who she was she was greeted by a woman of about 30. She was tall with shoulder length chestnut hair, her eyes warm with hazel. She seemed nice but had a no nonsense air about her. Emma suddenly remembered her from her interview.

'Ni Hao Miss Swan.'

She stood there puzzled, not quite understanding until she remembered.

'Fucking mandarin.' She cursed quietly under her breath. She looked up before responding 'Ms Mills nice to see you again.' (She guessed that Regina had said hello)

'You can call me Regina.' She gave a tightened smile. 'I just came over to you girls to talk about crew partners for this flight.' Her brown eyes quickly scanning her checklist. 'Ruby you're with Ashleigh like normal and um Emma.' She paused 'You're with Killian Jones.'

Emma stood back and took the name like any other. Guessing it was a guy's name she surveyed the area looking for the same familiar blazer.

'Oh Killian, you lucky lucky girl.' She turned back, Ruby winking at her.

'Don't be too upset Rubes, you have me.' Ashleigh mocked a gun to her head and laughed. 'Killian is pretty gorgeous though Emma, have you met him yet?'

'No I don't think so.' She smiled wondering just how attractive this guy was.

Ruby started jumping up and down, looking through the sea of families. 'There he is!' She exclaimed her red lips alive with animation.

Ashleigh and Ruby start waving madly, smiles glued to their faces.

'Guessing you're both fans.' Emma nudged Ruby's shoulder.

'You could say that.' They both chorus.

Emma looked over at a guy emerging from the crowd. Her stomach flipped inside. Piercing blue eyes, thick telling eyebrows, a warm smile wrapped across his face lined with thick chocolate stubble. His white shirt tucked into skinny black pants leaving nothing to the imagination. She could feel the attraction immediately; if this was the said Killian then Ruby and Ashleigh were right. He was gorgeous.

He walked over the hugged both the girls, their faces plastered with happiness. Her insides felt weak as he turned to her and fed her a smile.

'Killian Jones.' She looked down at his extended hand, lending her own out to shake back. It was just before this that her eyes suddenly caught sight of something else. Something quite important.

_The fucking parrot suitcase._

She retreated her hand quickly by her side and her warm smile quickly faded. She could feel a scowl crossing face. Her fists yet again forming fists. Her relaxed serene state vanishing as the seconds went on.

Suddenly his blue eyes flicker with recognition. Unshaken he retorts.

'I believe we've met before.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was really happy with how chapter 1 went down so here is two! It's sort of slow but I don't want to write this too fast, hopefully you're going to gradually see the CS relationship grow, bit of flirting here and there! Review, Fav and Follow. Most importantly ENJOY! **_

She continued to stare right in the face of the asshole that had practically sabotaged her morning. Her fists still clenched and her teeth biting down hard on her lips.

'I see you got your shirt cleaned.' He eventually said; a flash of a grin graced his face. His immaculately shaven jaw straightening up with a toothy white smile.

_Bloody hell _she couldn't stand that pretentious cow any longer. With the much needed intervention of the voiceover asking cabin crew to board the plane, the blonde quickly spun on her heel and marched away.

She heard some brief shouting in the background and then heard Ruby's cheerful voice beside her.

'Emma! I didn't know that asshole who chucked coffee at you was Killian.' She spoke quickly. 'I just told him off for you.'

'No you didn't Ruby, you bitch.' The blonde appearing from the other side of her. 'Any excuse to flirt with him and you're in there working you're tiny white girl ass off.' She laughed and punched Ruby lightly on the arm.

The brunette brought her hands up to her open mouth, 'Oh my god Emma, I'm sorry, am I such a bad friend, I-'

'It's fine honestly, I couldn't care less.' She cut her babbling friend off, 'I'm really not bothered, it's my problem, and it's not really a problem-' Emma shrugged her shoulders and continued to wheel her suitcase on without saying much more as the two girls behind her chatted about some flight they'd served from Italy.

Reaching the joining point of the bridge before the start of the plane, Emma's eye's gazed upon the same piece of paper Regina was holding, listing all the crew, where they were situated and who they were working with. Emma's heart sank deep into her stomach, her eyes flicking across the words: Emma Swan & Killian Jones – Rows 30-60.

Her good mood deflating once again realising Killian was her partner for the entire flight. Twelve excruciating hours to be exact. She sighed; maybe she just needed to give him a chance. He did spill fucking mildly hot coffee all over her _and continue walking,_ but maybe there was a valid reason she thought as she signed the sheet with her own scrawly signature.

'Nice handwriting partner.' She heard a deep voice from behind her shoulder. The voice so deep it made her stomach flip, but of course she knew the owner, a frown immediate swept across her face.

She turned around and flipped her long blonde hair in his face, gently slapping his cheeks making them flush a pale pink. Walking away was the best option she thought, sticking to the moral high ground, getting mad was not the answer. He was not going to burst her first flight bubble.

'You forgot something.' He raised his voice, as she swung back round again. 'Isn't a suitcase kind of important Swan.' He laughed.

Resisting talking to him was almost impossible. She was just urging to spit venom in his face, to make that calm relaxed expression of his uncertain, wanting his eyebrows to furrow and to wipe that annoyingly charming smile off his mouth. _High road my arse._

'I was just coming back for that.' She strode towards him and grabbed the handle, turning the opposite way. 'And don't call me Swan, we're not friends.' She spat.

'Alright love.'

_Is that all he has to say?! _Her mind muddled with anger and confusion.

CAN ALL CABIN CREW PLEASE REPORT TO REGINA PLEASE, ALL CABIN CREW TO REGINA.

The booming speakers help set her mind straight. Focus on the job in hand Swan, she told herself as she walked to the back of the large plane to meet her boss.

The plane was amazing no doubt about it, the airways promised a magical experience and if the interior was anything to go by she was sold. Plush red mock velvet seats, large black screens, warm comfortable royal cushions and blankets. Curtains framed the small windows, the glass crystal clear showing the outside runway.

She found Ruby and Ashleigh talking to another girl with tumbling red hair swept up into a messy bun, she wore the same uniform as they all did apart from on her ears she wore two sapphire coloured shell earings.

'Em.' Ruby beamed when she saw her, 'this is Ariel, she's part of our little girl group.'

'Ash and Rubes were just talking about you!' The girl smiled 'You can call me Ari if you want Ariel just sounds like I belong in a storybook.' She laughed her green eyes crinkling around the edges 'Who's your partner?'

Emma shuffled her feet and looked down.

'The Captain.' Ashleigh answered for her a smile on her face.

'Ohh!' The red head smiled 'Lucky girl Emma.' She nudged her shoulder playfully.

'That's what everyone keeps on telling me.' She looked up and gave a straight faced smile. 'And the captain?' She asked looking over in his direction 'What sort of nickname is that.'

'Killan told everyone he used to be a pilot or something but he quit because he was too good or making too much money.' Ruby laughed 'Total load of bull.'

Emma looked over again at Killian,the man ingrossed in a conversation with another guy with sandy coloured brown hair.

'_Arrogant bastard.'_ The words accidently spilling from her lips.

All three girls laughed at her mistake

'Probably quite accurate to be honest.' Ashleigh gave a sigh 'Problem is he's too damn attractive.'

Ruby and Ariel gave hums of agreement but Emma stayed looking at her partner. Before she knew it her eyes were staring straight into his.

Shit shit shit, she swiftly looked away cursing herself for looking in the first place. Her cheeks immediately burning a bright red. Before she had a chance to look back, Regina's commanding voice echoed through the room.

'Alright everyone, it's almost show time. You all know what to do of course but as per usual I've got to go through the standard rules.' She coughed before reviewing her clipboard. A general noise of annoyance filled the air.

'Mills are you serious we've heard these about twenty times in the past week.' Emma heard a voice shout from behind her.

'I'm only reading them out because _people_ keep on breaking them.' She answered tartly 'You being no exception Mr Booth.' She put down her clipboard on a nearby seat 'Just no sleeping or relaxing until you're told to do so, no drinking alcohol, no inappropriate acts-'

Laughter buzzes around everyone, obviously a previous joke.

Regina coughs and starts again. 'As I was saying no inappropriate acts, these being sexual acts but I'm sure you all know what I mean.' She looks down at her notes for more reference. 'And finally I have a zero tolerance for drugs and smoking.' She glared around the circle of people 'A few of these rules have been becoming slightly forgotten over the past couple of months, and let me tell you, anyone that breaks these rules meets the consequence of immediate termination.'

With a click of her fingers everyone suddenly disbands, starting to walk to their stations. For a second Emma looks around at everyone, seeming to know what they're doing, so confident, people like Ruby flying over 40 times in just a few months. Starting to feel slightly insecure she begins to shuffle towards the front of the plane. Pulling at her sleeve as the plane starts to fill up with joyful passengers, children laughing and buckling themselves in, adults chatting merrily whilst checking the film guide. It all seems so completely natural, but for her it couldn't be further away from her comfort zone.

'Swa- I mean erm.. Emma, you alright love?' Killian's voice comes out of nowhere bringing her back from deep thought.

She gives a brief yes before walking down the other side of the aisle towards their station.

'Miss where should I put my suitcase?' A young girl turns towards her, only of about 13, innocent and pure, her hair in two pigtails.

'Just up here.' She smiles cheerfully. 'Are you excited for your flight?' Emma spoke softly as she took the girls suitcase and stowed it away for her overhead.

The girl didn't speak, Emma's eye caught by her playing with her cardigan sleeve. Giving a small laugh realising the problem, she knelt down next the girl's seat.

'First time flying?' She spoke warmly, resting her arm casually on the arm rest.

The girl nodded and bit her lip, spreading out the blanket on top of her.

'I'll let you into a little secret' Emma raised her fingers up to her lips. 'It's my first flight too.' She beamed. 'No need to be scared, you see we've got an amazing captain that will have no problem getting you to your holiday.'

The girl smiled. 'You're really nice.'

Emma was taken aback by the sudden compliment; she felt a flush of pride. Her previous anxiety melting away.

'Why thank you-'

'Wendy.' She finished giving a small giggle.

'Why thank you Wendy, I'll be back soon to come around with some drinks and snacks, like that?' Emma stood up and winked at her 'I'll bring some chocolate too, it'll be our secret.' The young girl giggled as she walked away.

The blonde walked over to her station, a little cubby hole behind her shared rows of seats. Like the other passengers she had a seat with a belt and pillow. Another seat opposite her, the parrot suitcase sitting on top of it proudly. They also shared a sink, a trolley full of drinks and a cupboard full of extra blankets, and all the other essentials to keep passengers happy.

'Your first time flying really?' There was that deep British voice coming from behind her again.

'Always listening aren't you.' She returned.

'I'm just interested.' She felt him get closer, his breath hot on her neck.

She had to pull herself together before summoning a response. Ashleigh's earlier comment sticking in her head. He is simply just too damn attractive.

Before she got a chance to escape he was in front of her. His brown hair unruly and messy, he'd now put on his uniform, the tailored navy blazer making him look even more attractive with his tightly clad pants and even his black boots. He lent against the cupboard, his hands relaxed backwards, his legs casually crossed as he inspected her.

'Interested in what?'

'Getting to know my partner of course.' He licked his lips. 'I mean I know you hate coffee and have never been on a plane before, I think I'm progressing well.'

_Bastard_

'You think you're so funny don't you.' Her stomach churned with rising anger yet again. She slowly went over to him and tore his hands away from the cupboard doors. Losing his balance slightly she walked out of the small space and gave a sly smile as she saw his brows furrow. 'I look forward to getting to know you…Captain.'


End file.
